


Tag you're It.

by rosetintmyworld



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Date Rape, Drug Use, Guns, M/M, No bueno ya'll, Rape, Raughy, Rohypnol, Trudanes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Matty and John go out to a pub to relieve some stress and get a hell of a whole lot more than they bargained for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dark stuff, be careful, the rapes may be kind of intense.

 

John sat on the barstool, his fingers playing in the condensation on the bar. His head was buzzing pleasantly and he felt less sour than he had in a long time.

Matty had convinced him to come drinking with him and for some unfathomable reason he said yes.

He’s met Matty in his film studies class. Matty was really serious about it, and John only took it because he was sure it would be an easy class to wrap up his freshman year.

His horribly lonely freshman year that he’d convinced his mom he was having a fabulous time in the big city.

Matty was going on and on about some George bloke that from what John understood was in his year. They’d been best friends since they were younger, primary school if John remembered correctly and Matty wanted ardently to begin a relationship with him and to fuck other people whenever he wanted if John was catching on.

John just wanted a boyfriend, and if said boyfriend was the second year boy with amazing scruff and clothes befitting a runway model, then he wouldn't complain.

He also wanted to lose his virginity, but that was second to the boyfriend thing.

Especially if it had something to do with said scruffy haired boy.

He was friends with Matty, and had sat in whenever he came over to be ‘re-educated about great american film’ which made absolutely no sense to John because they weren’t american, and American film was hit or miss amazing or pure crap.

But damn it if Matty didn’t love David Fincher.

His name was Ross and he was an amazing guy, soft, fluffy, and gorgeous. He was a ball of sunshine.

Of course, all of Matty’s friends were amazing, like Adam. They were good friends, and Adam was attractive too, just not the same as Ross.

No one compared to Ross.

“We’re so fuckin’ pretty, Johnny, what’s wrong wif fose idiots?” Matty pouted, leaning into John, curling a piece of his hair around his pointer finger.

“They’re idiots.” John supplied. His cheeks were warm from the alcohol and his head was buzzing from the spliff he and Matty smoked earlier.

He wasn’t a smoker at all, in fact he nearly coughed up a lung the first time he took a hit, but he was feeling trapped in his head, and it seemed to help Matty.

“You’re gorgeous.” Matty whispered and John nudged him away.

Of course John had wondered what it’d be like to kiss Matty, he didn’t think there was a person on Earth who hadn’t, and if there were, they probably had never seen him before, but they were good friends, nothing more.

Although good friends probably kissed all the time right?

Sue him, he was from the fucking backwoods shire, he hadn’t even been close kissed a boy before Uni. Hell he’d been here for seven months and he had yet to kiss anyone, ever.

“We should fucking make out mate, everyone would love it.” Matty breathed and John blushed.

“I’m sure that’s not the way to get George to notice you.” John replied and Matty rolled his eyes, leaning back on the bar.

“There is no way to get him to notice me.” Matty pouted.

“You could probably try not to be such a slag…” John offered, stirring the tiny straw in his drink. He should be drinking a beer, but fuck that, he wasn’t obligated to do anything.

Fuck gender rules.

“Fuck him if he ‘finks he can tell me who I can kiss.” Matty said stubbornly and John raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean? That’s the whole basis of monogamous relationships Matty.” John supplied and Matty just pulled a face at him.

“Well monogamous relationships are bullshit.” Matty lambasted and John shook his head.

“You are a twat.” John giggled and the bartender stepped in front of them.

“Two drinks for two pretty ladies, compliments of the gentlemen in the back.” The bartender announced, sliding two cups of pink liquid to them.

“Fanks.” Matty acknowledged the man before turning to look at John.

“Did you hear ‘fat? They thought we were pretty birds. That’s fucking rich.” Matty exclaimed and John looked over the thin male.

Matty had a small frame, even if he were kind of tall for a lady. His curly hair was in a ponytail, curly tendrils framing his face, a face that was wearing blue and pink eyeliner and red lipstick. He was wearing a long coat that was snug to his frame and skinny jeans. Platformed heels made his legs seem even longer and yes, Matty was a pretty fucking girl.

John himself had allowed Matty to get his palms on him. He was wearing tight black jeans and a blouse that felt like it belonged to his mother. His lips had been stained a wine color earlier this evening, but John had picked away the stain a long time ago. John also had the waist of a Kardashian, post waist trainer, and if he didn’t have such broad, ‘strong’ looking shoulders, he’d probably pass like Matty too.

“Are you actually going to drink that?” John spoke and Matty gave him a funny look.

“Of fucking course. It’s a free drink. Live a little Johnny, or should I say Joanie.” Matty laughed, twirling a piece of John's hair on his little finger before downing the liquor. John tucked his hair behind his ear before leaning over and taking a sip of the liquid.

It was a little salty, but not wholly unpleasant.

John’s hair fell into his face, covering his eyes as he turned to look back at the table the bartender had pointed to.

It was dim in the pub, so John couldn’t make out anything other than two male fingers. He waved shyly before turning back to the bar.

Another drink came before he could finish the other and he started on that one.

“Tonight might be our lucky night, we may even get laid.” Matty sang, shaking his shoulders and John shook his hair back into his face.

His head felt a little fuzzy, the buzz intensifying and he was definitely on his way from buzzed to blasted.

“You don’t want that. You want to go home and fuck George. Not some dirty bloke in the back of a seedy bar” John pointed out and Matty rolled his eyes.

“Don’t remind me.” He sneered.

“Can we head out? I don’t feel so good.” John whispered and Matty leaned towards him.

“What?” He asked.

“Can we go home. I don’t feel good about this anymore. I just want to go home and-”

“Crawl into Ross’ bed instead of sleeping in mine?” Matty sneered and John rolled his eyes. That only served to make him dizzier.

“Look, I just want to go home. Something feels weird.”

“You’re paranoid ‘cuz of the spliff. It’s nothing.”  
“Matty, I’m serious.” John protested.

“Fine Party Pooper. But just know that this is the reason you’re gonna stay a virgin. I feel fucking fine.” Matty whinged as he wobbled off the bar stool.

“We should call Adam to pick us up.” John panicked and Matty interlocked their arms.

“It’s only a couple of blocks, we’ll be fine. The air might sober you up.” Matty stated as they walked out of the pub.

John staggered off the side, his stomach churning before throwing up behind a dumpster.

“Fuck mate, are you alright?” Matty asked, rubbing at John’s back. He shook his head before throwing up some more.

Matty held John’s hair back.

“Christ, Ross is going to kill me.” Matty hissed. John wasn’t a drinker at all, but he’d never gotten sick like this before. Something was wrong.

“Please let’s just call Adam.” John begged.

“Straighten up, we’ll get home.” Matty guided John until his body was straight.

“Oy! Where you going!” A man yelled behind them and Matty swore. John looked back as it seemed like the world was tilting on its axis.

They walked faster, huddling closer.

The world was in a fog.

“Don’t be like that, we just want to talk!” A second man said.

He looked over at Matty.

He was sweating profusely.

“Son of a bitch.” Matty hissed.

“No thanks.” John yelled back at the man, panicking, holding Matty close to him.   
He knew he was fucked up, but Matty seemed to have it worse, John had only been throwing up, Matty looked like he was about to fucking fall out. His jaw was slack, all over the place. Fuck, they’d been drugged. He fished his phone out of his pocket, trying to get his fingers to dial something.  They felt clumsy.

“We might have to run for it.” John spoke hurriedly and Matty nodded against his shoulder. He didn’t even think Matty would be able to.

“Come on! You were all for it when we were supplying drinks!” The second man yelled and John broke out into a jog that soon became a sprint, which didn’t seem like a good idea.

He could hear them huffing as they chased after them and John spared a look back.

The men chasing them were tall, and thick.

They looked strong, and Matty and him couldn’t fight for shit.

“Fuck! Fuck fuck.” Matty yelped as his knees gave out.

“Matty, you have to get up, come on.” John hissed, trying to pull the smaller boy up.

“I fucking can’t! I’ve twisted my ankle!” Matty whinged and John tried to pull him off the floor, even though his own body parts felt sluggish, like they were giving up.

John felt as his hair was grabbed and he fell to the ground, his phone clattering around him. His head hit the asphalt hard and everything seemed to swim.

“Help!” John yelped as he arched his back, trying to get the man off his back. The man hit him with the soft part of his palm and everything spun.

The last thing he saw was Matty being slung over the second man’s shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matty and John are abducted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit rape scene, well, not smutty, but it is described, the majority of it is the rape, so be warned.

Matty watched weakly as the man spread him over the boot of the car. He turned his head to see that the man who had hit John had picked him up.

Fuck, they were going to be abducted.

The man who had picked him up had his hips pinned to the car as he threw open the door before pushing him into the backseat.

This guy seemed impossibly big, bigger than anyone he’d ever met.

Except for George. George was humongous.

Matty laid his head on the cool plastic moulding of the car before looking up as John was thrown into the passenger’s seat.

He was passed out.

The big fellow began to take off his pants and Matty kicked at him, trying to get him to stop it.

“When the fuck is this supposed to kick in? I thought they’d be out cold by now.” The man barked in a unique accent.

“It takes twenty to thirty minutes.” The driver admonished as he cranked the car. Matty felt his body being moved around until he was in the man’s lap. The man had pulled his own pants down and was pulling Matty apart, putting his fingers in him and opening him up.

At least he used lube.

He penetrated him and Matty gasped, his head lolling to the side.

“You couldn’t fucking wait?” The driver chided.

“Hell no. Not when he’s been such a slut.” The man laughed, his hands creeping up the back of his shirt, pushing it up until his whole torso was exposed.

Matty’s hands scrambled for purchase, slapping the window as the man thrusted underneath him and Matty’s head hit the roof of the car.

It fucking hurt.

“Matty?” John groaned and Matty arched his back to see his friend who looked terrified. His forehead was bleeding and his skin pale.

“I’m okay. I’m fine.” Matty strained, trying to reassure him.

Matty deserved this shit.

But not John.

John was a virgin, he’d never so much as kissed a guy.

This wasn’t fair.

John’s eyes rolled back into his head as the man gripped his hair, pushing him back down in the seat.

Matty’s guy, which sounded weird, gripped his hip with one of his huge hands before gripping a handful of his hair, yanking his ponytail holder straight out of his head.

“Pay attention to me!” The man growled and Matty nodded.

The man pushed Matty off of his lap when he was done with him and Matty groaned as his head hit the plastic moulding again, only this time decidely harder.

He felt the world blur and he tried to fight it.

He really didn’t want to pass out.

The car screeched to a halt and the man opened the door, hoisting him out of the car, even though he was completely naked from the waist down.

He was carried into the flat before being unceremoniously dropped onto a stained and bare mattress.

John was dropped beside him and he curled into himself.

“Look, I’ve got money, I’ll give you money, please, just don’t hurt us anymore. I can get it wired to you. Me mum’s Denise Welch yeah? She can get you money.” Matty pleaded with the man who was wearing a bandana over his face.

“I don’t give a fuck about your money, and I think you know that.” The man spat. Matty tried to slide up the mattress and John groaned, vomiting again. Matty rolled towards him as the young man began to convulse.

“Fuck! He’s spazzing out. Do somefing!” Matty screeched and the shorter man dropped down on the mattress over John, his hands peeling back John’s eyelids.

Fuck, How much did you give him!” The man sounded panicked.

“I gave him just what Jamie told me to. Don’t fucking yell at me!” The tallest man argued and the smaller man picked John up off the bed.

“I think he’s o’ding. Fuck. He’s not supposed to get hurt” The man swore, cradling John to his chest. He took the young man out of the room, leaving Matty with the taller man.

Matty felt as his body went completely limp


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets his captor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the sexual assaults are pretty intense, be careful

“Fuck me.” John hissed as he woke up in a tub of cold water. He was fully dressed and his limbs felt like noodles. His hands were tied together. He had a pounding headache.

“That's the plan.”

John looked up to see a man with kind eyes, kind familiar eyes and a bandana disguising the bottom of his face squatting by the end of the claw footed tub. 

“You feeling better?” He asked, a hand reaching out and tucking John’s hair behind his ear. John flinched away, turning his head and the man walked around, his hands reaching into to the water and wetting a flannel. He wiped it across a cut and he winced.

“Did I hurt my gal?” The man taunted, pulling the red stained piece of fabric away and John gawked at it. 

His head was bleeding. 

“For a second, I thought we messed up. I thought I was going to lose you. You were throwing up and fucking seizing. I thought we fucked up on the drug.” He was admiring a syringe full of something. 

“But then… I had an epiphany. Head trauma symptoms include throwing up and seizing. To keep you safe, I’ll have to keep you awake.” He muttered before plunging the syringe in John’s neck. Heat coursed through his veins and he tried to pull away.

“Be careful, only one of us is a nursing major yeah?” He said before discarding the needle. His hands dipped into the water, popping the buttons on his shirt before pulling it away. He bent over and grabbed a knife, running it up the inside of John's thigh.

“I’ve never done something like this before.” He confessed before knicking the button off of his trousers. 

John felt as his trousers were pulled down. His pants followed until he was trapped as his ankles were wrapped in the wet fabric. 

“Fuck it.” the man whispered before leaning forward, his dark brown eyes slipping closed and his lips falling on John’s even though they were covered with the bandana he was using to protect his identity. 

John scrambled up, trying to push the face away from him and pulled the bandana down, their mouths meeting.

The man pushed him back in the tub, his hand heavy on John’s chest and John sunk back. The man pulled away quickly, fixing the bandana so his face was obstructed again before leaning back in John’s space. 

“Never do that again, you hear me?” He growled out and John nodded, his head still spinning. 

That was John's first kiss.

 

John was lifted out of the tub and carried into a bedroom.

“Where’s Matty?” John asked as he was dropped onto a bed. 

“He’s being looked after, don’t you worry.” The man teased and John tried to wriggle up and away from his kidnapper.

“That’s rich, coming from the man who kidnapped and drugged me.” John slurred and he laughed, leaning into him.   
“You shouldn’t be worrying about your friend.” The man hissed, his hands knotting in John’s hair. He groaned and watched as a blush turned what little of the man’s face he could see red. 

“I love it when you make that noise. Almost as much as looking at your swollen lips after your music class.” The man crawled on the bed, his thumb resting on John’s mouth and John tried to shake him off, attempting to crawl off the bed. 

The man was tall, his body covering John’s easily, effectively keeping him from moving.

“Why? Why are you doing this to me?” John choked out. 

This wasn’t just some random bar snatching. This man had been following him, watching him. 

He might not make it out of here. 

“If you don’t know why, then you haven’t been paying attention.” The man asserted, his hands once again finding their way into John’s hair and pulling lightly. 

John wasn’t sure what that meant, he just knew that this was not at all how this Friday night was supposed to go. 

“Whatever I’ve done, I’m sorry.” John breathed out and The Man’s other hand traveled down the side of his body. 

“Please, don’t… I’m a-”

“Virgin.” They whispered in sync. 

“Yeah, I know.” The man spoke as his hand gripped his side. 

“Don’t worry John. I’ll be very gentle. The perfect gentleman” The Man offered as his fingers stroked John’s hip lazily. John’s head fell to the side as tears collected in his eyes before falling over the brim. The tears streaked their way into his wet hair. The Man kissed at the side of his face through the bandana, before reaching back and re-situating himself between John’s legs. 

“Hey, hey. Don’t cry. Please don’t. It’ll be better if you just lay back and try and enjoy yourself, alright, just keep your eyes closed?” The Man offered before putting his hand over John’s eyes. He felt the man’s bare lips rest against his as the man coaxed his mouth opened with his. 

John didn’t want this, this pretend intimacy.

He’d imagined this a thousand times before, lying in Ross’ bed, Ross draped over him as he timidly kissed him, his mouth exploring his in between reassurances and ‘is this okay’. 

John sort of had a thing for consent. 

Sue him, he thought it was sexy.    
He just knew that Ross would be so sure to make sure that he liked it, to make sure that John was comfortable at all times. He’d ask before everything and he’d be gentle. 

The Man kissed down his chest, muttering something as he went along but John couldn’t understand.

John closed his eyes as the man’s hands left his face, his body feeling heavy. He didn’t want to see this man doing this to him. 

His arms rested lacklusterly on the Man’s soft hair as he took him in his mouth and John breathed out through his nose harshly. 

If he concentrated, he could pretend this wasn’t what it was. 

That he wasn’t being violated by some arsehole in a bar.

He could be in a bed with Ross. 

“Ross.” John breathed out and The Man halted. 

“What did you call me?” The Man snarled and John started to open his eyes before a hand was slapped over them. 

“I didn’t- I-” John babbled, his jaw feeling like it wasn’t working. 

“Don’t talk.” The man spat out, John surely imagining the hurt in his voice before starting again.

John gasped out as his bones fizzled and the man pulled off.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Matty’s eyes roamed the ceiling tiredly. He wasn't sure how long he’d been laying in the bed, waiting for his attacker to make a move. The man had just been sitting on the edge of the bed, running his hands up and down Matty's legs.

“I wish i didn't drug you.” The man finally spoke and Matty looked down at him.

“That way you could fight back. You're so vicious, I wish I could witness that fire that you have when you're being fucked.” He spoke maliciously, pulling Matty's legs until his feet were hanging off the end of the bed.

“Now you just look pathetic.” He spat, his hands roaming up Matty's legs. He slapped his thigh and Matty groaned. The man chortled.

“Where'sJohn. Iwantjohn.” Matty slurred, watching as the man's eyebrows dipped. 

“You're getting fucked and you're worried about him? That's all you ever do, look for the next. You never pay attention to what's right in front of you!” The man grabbed Matty's face, and Matty’s eyes snapped up to the cold brown eyes staring him down.

“You're such a slut, look at this fucking makeup! Constantly craving attention!” The man smeared Matty’s lipstick across his face. 

“Whyareyoubeingsomeantome” Matty whinged and the man let go of his face.

“I'm raping you, and you're upset by my words. You're a case.” The tall man barked before wrapping Matty’s legs around his waist. 

Matty let himself be manhandled into the new position lacklusterly. 

At least he wouldn’t remember any of this later on. 

The Man leaned down to Matty, his forehead pressed against his as he pushed into him and Matty closed his eyes in pain. 

The man was breathing Matty’s air, the bandana rubbing Matty’s face painfully. It would chafe soon. His body felt like it were folded in half as the man put Matty’s legs on his impossibly high shoulders. 

The man whined softly and Matty wished he could move his arms. 

He didn’t know if he would strangle the guy above him, or hold him in his arms. 

The man was huge, but his eyes when not filled with anger, were like a little puppy, lost. 

The man used his body selfishly, fucking into him like he were going to drop dead before stilling inside him. The man pulled out of him and Matty’s legs thumped to the floor hollowly. 

“You think you’re so tough? Fucking me like a coward!” Matty slur-yelled. He was talking so slow, trying to keep himself together, trying to be understood. 

“Oh, how is that unlike everyone else you ever fuck Matthew!” The man yelled and Matty flinched. 

“You let those other men take advantage of you. Look at you right now! You’re spread on this bed and you’re fucking taking it!” 

“You drugged me.” Matty bit out and the Man got close to his face. 

“You wanted me to. You know it and I know it. Who else would have taken drinks from someone you don’t know? You want your life to be a tragic pity party, some fucking soap. You can’t leave the drama for Denise. You have to be the center of attention in everything!” The man loomed over him.

“If I weren’t fucked up, I’d clock you, you know that?” Matty threatened hollowly. 

“You punch for shit. You’d just offer to blow me.” The man answered 

“It gets the job done.” Matty joked, before realizing why he probably should not have said that. The man sat down on the bed before manhandling Matty until his head was in the man’s lap. 

Matty felt like he couldn’t breathe as the man forced his head down and up harshly and why was he so angry?

The man pushed his head away before leaving the room in a huff. 

Matty felt cold as air drifted in from the hallway. 

He wished he hadn’t made his kidnapper mad.

Maybe then he could have a blanket. 

It seemed like thirty minutes passed, although in all actuality, it was probably ten minutes. 

The man walked back in, his shirt opened and his pants hanging low on his hips. 

He was holding a flannel and a glass of water.  

He sat on the bed beside Matty, rearranging him until he was on his stomach. His hands soothed over Matty’s flank before grabbing his sore ass. 

His hands were tender as he cleaned the boy before turning him back over. He grabbed a different flannel, wiping Matty’s lips that felt tacky from the stale alcohol and semen before trailing the rag down his chest, his hands resting over the tattoo he got for his Nan. 

The rag was left discarded there before the man kissed at his hips, his hands petting his flaccid penis until he was hard and panting. 

“I’ll take care of you. Always.” The man whispered. 

“Just let me be enough. I want to be enough.” The man choked into his hipbones as Matty’s tongue licked out involuntarily and his head hit the pillow with a dizzying rush.

The man wiped his hands before propping Matty’s head up and pouring the water down his throat. 

He ran his hands through Matty’s hair. 

“Do you do this often? Kidnap them and rape them?” Matty spat without much heat. The man just pulled the blanket over his chest and let him fall asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non penetrative sexual assault, spanking, daddy kinks all around. Stay safe lovelies.

****

“Hey.” John’s eyes landed on the masked man that was standing at the door. He hadn’t regained the use of his limbs yet, and after the oral sex, the man hadn’t touched him again, just stared at him while he laid there. 

“Still there?” the man asked, waving his hands in John’s face. If he could, he’d bite those fucking fingers off.    
“I brought you some food.” the man sat on the edge of the bed. 

John must have dozed off for a while because these were all  clearly breakfast foods. 

“What time is it?” John muttered through a slack jaw. 

“It’s nine. The medicine will wear off soon. You’re concussed, but you should be fine.” The man whispered, sitting the plate beside the bed. He began to spoon the mashed oats into his mouth and John tried to turn his head.

Instead, the food just dribbled down the side of his face.

“You need to replenish.” the man cooed and John mustered enough strength to spit the food in the Man’s face.

“Fuck you!” John spat and the man stepped away from the bed, turning his back as he removed the bandana before replacing it. 

“You’re lucky I haven’t hurt you yet.” The man hissed and John turned his head, still drowsy, although what was the medicine, and what was the concussion he didn't know. 

“Like what you did earlier wasn’t hurting me?” John retorted and the man grabbed his bound wrists. 

“I haven’t hurt you.”

“You raped me!”

“I gave you head, I haven’t raped you.” He spat, his kind eyes alight. 

“Yet.” John bit out and the man’s eyebrows softened. 

“Who says I’m going to rape you?” He asked. 

“You don’t expect me to want this? To lose my virginity to some arsehole who drugged me in a bar? No! I’d rather have lost it to…” John trailed off.

“To who? That fucking Adam kid?” The man asked. 

“Any day over you.” John spat and the man smacked him hard. 

“Adam can’t save you John. Where the fuck is he right now, huh? He’s not coming for you!” His attacker yelled in his face and John shrunk into the bare mattress.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” John slurred out, scared. 

“No, no you aren’t. You don’t know the fucking meaning of sorry yet.” His attacker flipped him over onto his stomach, ripping down his pants. 

“Stop, please.” John sobbed into the mattress and his attacker slapped his bum, hard. 

John clung to the headboard as he waited for the man to go ahead and violate him, to penetrate him roughly.

Instead he was humiliated as the man proceeded to spank him. 

“Stop! Stop. I’m sorry.” John begged as the man spanked him harder. 

“Tell me John, does he take care of you?” The man spat out and John winced, clenching his jaw as the man hit him harder.

John knew this was a stupid wish, but he’d wished the man had just decided to fuck him, not this. 

“Answer me!” The man yelled. 

“No.” John choked out. 

“No what?” His attacker yelled. 

“No, Daddy.” John whimpered and that must have been the correct thing to say because the man stopped smacking him. 

He felt as the man pressed his face to his smarting bum. 

“Good girl, He’ll never take care of you, not like I can. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m sorry I had to.” The man spoke, his lips moving against the aching skin.

“Come to fucking Daddy.” His attacker whispered and John buried his face in the mattress.

John sobbed into the mattress as the man zipped up his pants. 

He hadn’t been penetrated yet, just used. 

The man’s facial hair left John’s bottom sore and his seed was cooling on his back.

“Don’t cry.” The man tried to soothe, a hand rubbing at John’s lower back and he just clung to the headboard as sobs rocked his body. 

The man came back with a warm damp flannel, wiping him off tenderly.

John felt as socks were slipped over his feet and a blanket was pulled over his body. 

“You’re okay. You’re fine.” The man whispered, tying his hair up into a ponytail before flipping him over gingerly. 

“Don’t cry.” His attacker wiped his tears with his thumb before rinsing the flannel in a bowl of water and wiping off his face where his snot and the oatmeal had dried. 

“You’re all messy.” The man laughed before his thumb traced his brow bone. 

“I don’t want to hurt you. Just… listen to me and it’ll be okay.” He spoke and John shook his head. 

“You can sleep now, I’m sorry.” The man whispered and John turned his head into the mattress. 

How did the man know John like to sleep in socks? 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Matty sat up, his body feeling looser. 

His attacker had brought him some food and he wasn’t feeling quite as sick anymore. The medicines had started to wear off and hopefully that meant that they’d be taken home soon.

Although, they could just dump them in the river, hypothermia would set in quickly.

Jesus Matty needed to stop watching his mum’s soaps. 

A man walked into the room,  shorter than the man who’d originally grabbed him. 

“What are you doing?” Matty asked and the man grabbed Matty’s wrists up, pinning them to the headboard. He felt the needle prick in his neck and he struggled against the hold. 

The man sat down on the edge of the bed, just staring as Matty felt the feeling of the drugs flooding his system. 

Shit this wasn’t the same drugs from earlier.

No, he knew this shit, he’d done this shit before. 

“Geroffme. Stop.” Matty slurred as the man rolled pantyhose up his legs. 

“Come on, don’t be like that. It’s only fair I get my cut too.” the man laughed, spreading lipstick that wasn’t Matty’s color at all over his lips before fanning his hair out. 

“So beautiful.” The man whispered before kissing Matty. 

“Stop. stop!” Matty yelled, unable to use his arms. 

“Oh come on, you spread for him, you’ll spread for me. Beautiful little slut” The man forced out, flipping Matty over and pushing Matty’s legs wide open. 

He maneuvered Matty’s hips until his bum was a little higher before penetrating him. 

“Stop! Fucking stop geroff me! Stop!” Matty felt like everything was in slow motion as the man fucked him. 

“Dirty little cunt, you’re such a dirty bitch!” 

He was too rough, an inexperienced rough. This man had no knowledge of another man’s body. He was mean in a different way, hurting him because he thought that was what it was supposed to be like.

Matty could feel blood slipping down his legs. 

“Stop! You’re hurting me, please… stop.” Matty felt weird, his head feeling light. 

His voice felt like it was breaking off into a whisper. 

His shoulders were taut and aching from their position and Matty felt like he’d chewed through his own tongue. 

“George! George please help!” Matty yelped as his eyes finally drooped shut and he’d nodded off. 

 

“That bastard! That fucking bastard!” he heard from the hallway and he just rolled over onto his side. 

His arms were sore and he was so tired, tired and drained. 

“Calm down!”

“No! That bastard fucking raped him.”

“So did you.” 

“No.. it’s different, you know it is. If he’d done that to John, you’d blow his fucking brains out. He’s gotta fucking pay for this.” His voice was angry, violent even.

“Matty’s… he’s  _ bleeding _ . He wasn’t supposed to get hurt like that. I didn’t hurt him like that.” The man’s voice broke before he cleared his throat. 

“This ends tonight.” 

What day was it even?

The door opened and Matty flinched away from the man. He sat on the bed, his hands running across Matty’s throat. 

“Matty…” The man whispered and Matty just buried his face into his arm.

The man got up again, storming out of the room. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

John’s head rolled as he was picked up.

“Stop. Please.” He groaned.

He was tired, so tired and he’d heard Matty screaming earlier. He wasn’t sure what was happening to him, but he was so afraid. 

“John, It’s okay. It’s okay.” 

John’s eyes opened. 

“Ross?” He whispered, staring into those kind brown eyes. His face was etched into a frown. 

He struggled weakly in his grasp and Ross shushed him.

“Stop it, calm down.” Ross spoke. 

“What are you doing?” He breathed. 

“I’m getting you out of here, come on.” Ross replied before sitting him down on the bed. 

“I should probably get you some clothes on. Hold on.” Ross stated, pulling his jeans over his slender legs. His body still felt incredibly heavy and his head was in a fog. 

His fingers moved expertly over his body as he straightened his clothes and John felt shame burn through him.

He was a dirty mess, he knew that his hips still had bruise marks from the man from earlier holding him down-

The man from earlier. 

“How did you get in here? The men are still here!” John slurred and Ross shushed him, his finger over his mouth. 

“Don’t worry about that. No one is here, It’s just me and George. We came looking for you.” Ross stated, lifting John again. 

“How did you find us?” 

“We tracked your phone.” Ross spoke absently. 

“My phone? I lost my phone at the club.” John murmured. 

“Get some rest yeah? You’re weak.” Ross smoothed his thumb across his browbone before opening the door. 

There was a loud bang and John startled. 

“What was that bang?” He slurred.    
“George, Fuck.” He swore before apologizing for jostling John. George left a room, Matty clinging to his body, his head rolling back and forth. 

“Come on, let’s go.” George commanded. 

“What the fuck did you do George?” Ross demanded before whistling under his breath as they passed the room that George had come out of. 

It must have been something bad, although John couldn’t see.

 

They were loaded into George’s car, Matty strapped into the passenger seat. 

John was slumped into Ross’ side. 

“Let’s get John home yeah?” Ross spoke and John gripped him tightly. 

“No. Please don’t take me there.” John begged and Ross furrowed his eyebrows. 

“What? Why not?” He asked softly.

“The man, the man who hurt me… he knew so much about me, he… he’ll find me there, please.” John whimpered.    
“No one’s going to hurt you again, John I promise.” Ross squeezed his hand tightly and John let himself finally relax into his shoulder. 

 

Ross wiped a cloth over John’s feet softly. He was in their bath. 

“Thank you for saving me.” John spoke, looking down at his wet cuticles. 

“Don’t thank me. Seriously.” Ross whispered, moving up his legs. 

“I- He took everythin- well not everything. I just- I wanted you to be my first, my first kiss, my first everything.” John muttered, looking up at Ross through his eyelashes. 

“I- I’m sorry.” Ross looked away and John let his eyes fall away. 

“It’s stupid I know… I just I couldn’t help but fall for you, but you’re the cool upperclassmen, and I’m that weird first year. I shouldn’t- well, don’t worry. I’m calling my mom tonight. I can’t stay here. Im going to go home. Chalk it up to the stupid farm boy in the big city, I thought it’d be better, that I’d actually-” John’s voice broke on a sob. Ross lifted his face.

“You can’t- please don’t go. I’ve liked you, I’ve always liked you and you- I thought you didn’t like me, that you liked ad-” Ross cut himself off.

“I’ll be your first kiss, your first everything.  Always. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” Ross whispered and John leaned forward connecting their lips. 

 

“What do you remember?” Ross asked as he brought John a glass of water. John was in Ross’- their bed because John had moved in. 

He was afraid to go back to his own home, where that man had violated so much of him without ever even stepping in. 

Ross told them that the person that George had killed--- they didn’t talk about the fact that George killed someone--- was the man who kidnapped them. But that little man couldn’t have done that to both of them, there was someone else.

“The drugs made me tired, and I had a concussion, I don’t really remember anything- except eyes. Eyes like yours.” John spoke before shaking his head. 

“It’s stupid, but even when he was hurting me, he had these eyes-”

“It was probably the drugs John. I heard those date rape drugs make you hallucinate, and you had a concussion. There’s no telling what was real and what was fake.” Ross reassured him, sweeping John’s hair over his shoulder, and he was right.

It was probably all in his head. 

Ross would never hurt him like that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, what happens in this chapter are a bit worse than the rest, not because of any graphic rape or anything, just Matty's reactions. I'm sorry this ending offends anyone.

Matty looked down at George. 

He was sleeping peacefully. 

Matty straddled the tall man with a sigh. 

He always looked younger when he was sleeping, like a baby. That was one of the things that attracted Matty to him in the first place, one of the first things that he noticed about the boy. He always looked younger, more innocent and Matty had always wanted to coddle him.

Too bad he always wanted to protect Matty. 

George moaned in his sleep, shifting under him and Matty chuckled under his breath. 

He could feel other parts of him waking too.

“George.” Matty sang at the boy and he felt his large hands fit around his waist, holding him tight. 

“Come on, that won’t do, open your eyes baby boy.” Matty cooed. 

“What are you doing?” George asked as he blinked his eyes opened. 

“What, I thought sex while someone who is incapacitated turned you on.” Matty spat and George’s eyes widened as Matty pressed the cold metal of a gun barrel to his forehead. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” He repeated, trying to sit up and Matty pushed him back down on the bed. 

“You ‘fink I’m fucking stupid George?” Matty yelled at the man, cocking the gun. 

“No. Jesus, put that down.” George instructed. 

“You must fink I’m stupid.” Matty charged and George gripped Matty’s hip harder. 

Matty knew he was holding back, George could beat Matty’s ass any day. 

“You fucking raped me.” Matty uttered and George just stared up at him.

“I did.” 

“And you thought I wasn’t going to know?” Matty asked. 

“I don’t know. I just-” 

“Just thought you’d get away with it? Thought you could hurt me like that? Thought you and Ross could kidnap me and John? Fuck us? You do this with all your other whores? You drug them and fuck them?” Matty accused and George shook his head. 

“No. I’ve never- never.” 

“You could have fooled me. I don’t remember much, just little flashes- But I’d know that voice and those hands anywhere. You were smart that way at least, you drugged me good enough that I’ll never remember the main course. Unfortunately, I remember what Jamie did to me. I remember every fucking minute of that. “ 

“I never- I- That was never a part of the plan. I wouldn’t-”

“What? Set me up to be raped, ding ding ding, that’s exactly what you’ve done you twat.” Matty barked, pushing the metal deeper into George’s forehead. 

“You set me up, and I bet you did for everyone else. You drug all of them?”   
“No! I’ve only ever done this to you. I’ve never slept around on you Matty. All those other people, yeah we’d snog a bit, but nothing else. I’d tell them that they’d been drinking too much, and I’d take them home, nothing else.”   
“But not me? I don’t have that decency? I can be fucked like a whore? I can be raped? Why me George? Why?”

“I had no other choice. What was I supposed to do? I was so mad at you, so fucking angry! You go home with all of those arseholes who use you and then you crawl in my bed like it’s okay! Like you didn’t care you still smelled like somebody else! You didn’t give a fuck about me and I just wanted what everyone else got. I just wanted you to pay attention to me, I just wanted to have your full attention for once in my God damned life.” George flipped them so that he was over Matty, shoving his shoulders into the bed hard. 

“Alright.” Matty gasped. 

“Alright, you have my attention.” Matty slid his fingertips up the side of George’s straining biceps. George slacked some, loosening his grip on Matty. 

“What?” He breathed incredulously.

“You have my attention, George. I’m right here. You have it.” Matty whispered and he watched as George’s eyebrows worked in confusion. 

“It took me raping you, to get your attention.” George spoke and Matty shook his head. 

“All you really had to do was tell me this.” Matty stated and George rolled his eyes. 

“Bullshit, I’ve told you before, you never listened to me. So what now Matty? You going to turn me in? You going to use that gun over there?” He inquired and Matty let his eyes drift to where the gun fell off the bed. 

He looked back up at George before leaning up and kissing him. 

“What the fuck?” George spat as he pulled away from the thin boy.

“You have me George. I’ve learned my lesson, and you’ve taught it to me so well.” He purred. 

“You’re so fucked up.” George laughed. 

“Yeah, and you love me for it. I’m it for you, and you’re it for me. You killed for me, there is no going back.” He hissed, biting his lip, and drawing blood. George winced and Matty flipped them over. 

“You’re a fucking genius.” Matty whispered, wiping the blood down his chin with two fingers. 

“Why?”

“Who else would make my life a David Fincher film? You know what I like.” Matty chuckled and George leaned up. 

“So are you going to tell John?” George asked after a moment of silence and Matty shook his head. 

“No, He wouldn’t understand like I do, but you’ll never do it again, you hear me?” Matty chastised and George nodded. 

“Never.”   
“Good, you’re enough for me George. “ Matty whispered before kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all this is the end. I hope you liked it, be sure to comment and kudos!


End file.
